There has been a tremendous increase in the amount of sequence information that has been produced. The management of sequence information has become more and more complicated as the number of sequences and the number of sequenced genomes increases. There is a tremendous need for data analysis systems capable not only of handling the continually increasing amount of sequence information, but also managing other information that is associated with a given sequence, such as functional information, expression information, homology information, an the like. Disclosed are methods and systems which aid in the storage, analysis, and updating of biological information. Also disclosed is an extensive EST database for the planarian worm, S. mediterranea. The database containing the sequence information related to S. mediterranea exemplifies the disclosed database systems and methods. Also disclosed are clonal lines of S. mediterranea which can be used, for example, as tools in the study of flatworms, including, using them in studies designed to isolate therapeutic agents targeting planaria in general, and S. mediterranea in particular.